Do You Even Know Who You Are?
by pyro bitch
Summary: There's a new girl and town, and u don't wanna mess w\ her.she has no father yet, and a depressed mother.u know the drill:evil voldy dude vrs. harry, but this time he's got some new reinforcments.first fanfic. hope u like. please R&R.this is a H/K fic.


a/n: ok, this is kinda messed up, u know the quotes " and " well they came out like or sumthin, it's bad so deal w\ it.  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
1 The News  
  
Mrs. Ramón's fifth period biology class was copying notes off the board as Mr. Connell's screechy voice came over the intercom, "Uh, Mrs. Ramón? Please send, uh, Miss. Kirra Michaels to the office with her books."  
  
Kirra's new boyfriend, Todd was his name I think, passed her a note: Hey, Kirra! Where the hell you think you're going?  
  
She looked up at him and mouthed "I don't know." She walked silently down the hall, wondering what was going on. Thoughts raced through her mind. Has mom been hurt? Did somebody die? And then she thought the most unbelievable thing, Have they found my dad?  
  
Kirra walked into the office, thoughts popping into her head all at once. And then she stopped. Kirra had always had one or two occasions of de ja view as a child, but none so clear as this. She saw a giant man with a humongous pink umbrella under his arm, and then a name : Hadgrid.  
  
Kirra leaned against the door post, finding almost all of her strength depleted. Wondering why the hell that took all of her strength away, and what kind of a name was Hadgrid anyway?  
  
Kirra started laughing to herself as she walked to the secretary's desk. Mrs. York looked up from her computer and pointed to the principal's office. Kirra, bewildered, began to walk to Mr. Reno's office, wondering all the while what was so important to get Principal Reno involved. Only the most important things were handled by the principal. Like kids with weapons in school, suspension, expulsion, and, Kirra giggled, students making out between classes under the stairs. She and boyfriend Colin had been caught several times in the ''make-out'' corner as most called it.  
  
Ex-boyfriend, she sadly reminded herself. They had broken up at the end of last year because he was moving away from London to Los Angelos, California. It had definitely been a tearful goodbye. Kirra was now in a rebound period, dating any guy that came in a twenty foot radius around her. Today's boy-toy was some guy in her second period trigonometry class named Ted. Or was it Todd? One of the two.  
  
It wasn't like she wasn't pretty, she didn't even have to wear makeup. I mean, she was just a tad bit on the rebel side. Her long, straight, black hair was streaked the same green color as her eyes. She had gotten her ears pierced at least ten times on each year and her belly-button and her tongue were pierced last year when she was a sophomore. Most of her wardrobe consisted of t-shirts with the sleeves torn off and hip-hugger jeans with holes in them.  
  
Before she knew it, she was at Mr. Reno's door. Shyly, she knocked on the door. She heard the scraping of a chair and footsteps coming to the door. The door opened and there stood Mr. Reno, his annoying fake smile plastered to his old, wrinkly face.  
  
«Kirra! Do come in. You have a most important guest waiting for you, » he said, his bushy eyebrows arching. A gesture, she guessed, for indicating whoever was inside his office.  
  
«Is it, is it my dad ?» she asked hopefully.  
  
«Why, no. It isn't, » he answered cheerfully, having no idea that he had just taken what little heart and hope she had had since Colin left, and stepped on it one-hundred times.   
  
Sadly, she walked into his office with her head down and sat down in a chair. She lifted her head and gasped. "Hadgrid," she breathed out, barely audible.  
  
There he was! That giant man with the beard. And there was his pink umbrella, right under his arm where she had seen it. "So you seem to already know Mr. Hadgrid?" asked Mr. Reno, interrupting her thoughts. "No. I've never met him," she answered quietly.  
  
Apparently he had never seen anybody with green streaks in their hair, because when he saw her, he jumped up and pointed his umbrella at her hear screamed, "What in the name of Great Wizards have you done to her hair?!"  
  
Kirra jumped up and held her hands in front of her face in a defensive manor. "Chill, dude! It's just hair dye," she told him, wondering what the hell he could do to her with an umbrella. Especially a PINK umbrella, but since he was at least 9'2'', she decided that he could probably poke a large hole through her with his amount of strength.  
  
"Look," Hadgrid said gruffly, "let's make this simple. I work at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He continued on, not noticing Kirra's skeptical look concerning his sanity, "You, Kirra Michaels, are a witch!"  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: yes I know that I can't write thanx 4 letting me know, but can u please be nice and R&R? just 2 let u know, the chapters r really short, sorry! ( have fun reading *begins chatting to wall, his name is bob, very interesting conversation goes on, and on, and on, and on ( u get the pic?)* 


End file.
